Jaro
Jaro Statistics Real Name Jason Roy Height 6'2" Weight 220 lbs Date of Birth April 3, 1981 Place of Birth Castle Rock, Colorado Now Residing Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Trainer Maja Vishnu Wrestling Style Technical, Submission Current Federation Full Metal Wrestling Previous federation(s) Psychotic Wrestling Alliance In-ring Debut February 2005 Jaro is the brash, abraisive, and ultra-arrogant owner and founder of Full Metal Wrestling. He is a legnedary athlete, with many superstars considering him not only a role model, but perhaps the best to have ever competed in the squared circle. Jaro is known for his satirical promo style and dark humor. His "in your face" attitude has brought about praise, laughter, and disdain from his peers. Jaro spent the majority of his career as a wrestling villain, perhaps the most vile and deranged of any villiain in wrestling history. Today however, Jaro is a crowd-favorite, and surpisingly enough, one of the most well-liked and respected of superstars. Still an active competitor on the Alchemy brand of Full Metal Wrestling, Jaro has become the gold standard: a perennial main event performer who is truly one of a kind. Autobiography * Sex, Lies, More Sex, Some Drugs, Some Booze, and Eventually a Little Bit More Sex: The Jaro Story Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Jaro made his wrestling debut during February 2005 in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA). Introduced as a fan who had won a "once in a life-time opportunity", the naive yet confident Jaro was invited to guest commentate a tag team match between the World Tag Team Champions, The Bad Mamma Jammas and the Pimpin' Mafia. Desperate to make his first appearance a memorable one, Jaro interfered in the match. Jaro's interference enabled the Pimpin' Mafia to upset the Tag Team Champions. Impressed by Jaro's wreckless behavior and his intestinal fortitude, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance signed Jaro to an 18 month contract. Jaro would then, and forever more, make his home on Pyromania, one of the two wrestling brands of the PWA. However, Jaro would pay for his misdeeds at the next Pyromania broadcast, Jaro's in-ring debut, when he was defeated by one-half of the World Tag Team Champions, Sheepster. Not one to lose his confidence from a single defeat, Jaro maintained that he was still the future of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, a claim that proved to be more accurate than perhaps even Jaro could bargain for. Jaro accused Sheepster of pulling his tights during their encounter, and considered his first defeat a tainted one. In hypocritical wrestling heel fashion, Jaro would defeat his next opponent, Pimpin' Mafia member Spark, by using a move which Jaro called the "roll-up of doom". This pinfall maneuver incorporated a very blatant holding of the opponent's wrestling trunks. His ego having doubled with this victory, Jaro then extended an offer to cYnical, leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro proposed that he team with Robb Larsen, the least accomplished of the Bad Mamma Jammas. Jaro determined that Robb was the perfect tag team partner, as both were superstars with bright futures ahead of them. Furthermore, both superstars resided in Nova Scotia, so there were hopes of forming a Nova Scotian stable (something which would later become a reality in Full Metal Wrestling). However, there was a catch to this proposal: Jaro wished to avenge his loss to Sheepster and desired to turn Robb against his stablemates, the World Tag Team Champions Sheepster and Styxx. Seeing Jaro's underhanded motives, the disgusted Robb declined Jaro's offer, whilst cYnical declared that Jaro was not in their league. If only cYnical could see into the future, he would have realized that this rejection would be equivalent to if the San Francisco 49ers had denied Joe Montana the starting quarterback role. The Bad Mamma Jammas would certainly eat their words in the months to come. Now more determined then ever, Jaro was booked into his first pay-per-view match at Cold Front in April of 2005. The winner of this match would earn themselves an opportunity to represent Pyromania as part of a five-person team at the second annual Altered Reality pay-per-view. The match pitted Jaro against Pyromania superstars Projekt, Blackwell, and Robb Larsen in a four corners elimination match. Proving that he could put his money where his mouth was, Jaro defeated and pinned all three of the other superstars, much to the chagrin of Robb and the other Bad Mamma Jammas. The arrogant Jaro boasted following the match: "Would you fancy that, folks? I will now be valiantly competing at Altered Reality II, the biggest pay-per-view in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance to date. Robb Larsen, on the other hand, will be sitting at home on his couch and masturbating to Christina Aguilera music videos. Suck on them canaries, Bananas in Pajamas." (Jaro, April 05) "Everyone hated Jaro so much, I hated him when I started but that's what made him a great heel." (Alex O'Rion, March 07) Accomplishments and Further Details :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants and The Crow face paint. Also carries an elaborate hourglass with the opponents name written on it to the ring :*'Theme Song': Deify by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finisher': "Raised Scorpio Killer" - Springboard Clothesline from Hell :*'Alliances': Crazy Ash Killa; tag team partner - Dark Brotherhood PWA Matches (1-2) :* Schizo LIVE, Cleveland Ohio - US Tag Team Title Match, lost to ©The Witnesses (White Falcon, Sick Fixx) :* Schizo LIVE, Detroit Michigan - First Contenders Tag Title Match, lost to The Lost Prophets (Retribution, Cyrus) :* Schizo LIVE, Denver Colorado - "If Scorpio wins, Cross unmasks" Match, defeats and unmasks Red Cross (Steve Taylor/Stallion) '' Full Metal Wrestling Drafted in the brand split, as a surprised pick for the Anarchy brand, he quickly begin shouting that his return to glory was going to be aided as the sins of the wrestlers were purged by his own hands. His first match, was in a triple threat match with Travis James and the infamous John Derrick. Even though he did end up losing his first match to the experienced John Derrick, an opportunity arose soon after when Homicide, member of the MWA, needed a partner, after James McDaygo was hospitalized, for his tag team title match at the Lethal Injection PPV against the Tag champions, the SoCal Connection. After watching, and assisting, Homicide win against Korran Halycon at Anarchy 2.3, Scorpio agreed to join up with him to take on the tag titles at Lethal Injection. After a win over The Sublime at Anarchy 2.4, Scorpio with his partner now head to the Lethal Injection PPV against the SoCal Connection for the Tag Team title belts in a Unlucky 13 match. FMW Info :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants and a psychedelic looking face paint :*'Theme Song': "Sacred Lie" by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Unknown :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT. :*'Secondary Finisher': "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Submission Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*'Alliances': Homicide; member of the MWA (Madcore Wrestling Alliance) FMW Matches (1-1) :*'Anarchy 2.2''' - Triple Threat, lost to match winner John Derrick, and Travis James :*'Anarchy 2.4' - Singles Match, defeats The Sublime :*'Lethal Injection' - FMW Tag Team Championship; Unlucky 13 Match, '' w/Homicide (?) ©SoCal Connection (Sublime, Halycon)'' F'n Hardcore Territory Joined the FHT after the split of the MWA in the LOP Hardcore League. Was originally known as "Drunken" E. Scorpio due to his constant depression and alcohol induced state. After losing his first match in a Hardcore Title, 30 minute Battle Royale, he is given another match against the new FHT Hardcore Champion James McDaygo. Unfortunately, numerous interference by McDaygo's manager Scott Hall, Eric Scorpio suffers another defeat, but to rub salt into the wound, they both decide to give him a serious beat down causing him to miss a month of in ring action due to injuries. After returning and squashing Extreme Mayhem in a match, he has made it clear that he will take the belt from McDaygo and that he is to be known as Eric Scorpio from now on, revealing his old LOP Hardcore roots. Demanding a title match against James McDaygo, GM Keith Williams informs him that he'll have to earn it in a First Contenders, Triple Threat Match against Extreme Mayhem and McDaygo's manager, Scott Hall, with McDaygo being the special guest referee. Despite the numerous failed pins thanks to McDaygo, Scorpio managed to win the match by pinning McDaygo's own manager. Winning the match, Scorpio now faced McDaygo in a Hardcore Steel Cage match winning the FHT Hardcore Championship nearly crippling himself and McDaygo from a high risk move. Suffice to say, Scorpio is now champion, and the can put McDaygo behind him, for now. FHT Info :*'Appearance': Icy gray eyes, long black pants and a black leather trench coat. :*'Theme Song': "Sacred Lie" by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Face :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT :*'Secondary Finisher': "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Submission Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission FHT Accomplishments :* FHT Hardcore Champion - (March 5th 2007 to March 13th 2007) - Won from McDaygo, Lost to LBM FHT Matches (3-2) :*'FHT IV' - FHT Hardcore Title; 30 Minute Battle Royal - lost to winner ©James McDaygo, Trey Spruance, Extreme Mayhem and former champ Mr. Monday Night :*'FHT Superstar, Jan 1st 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship - lost to ©James McDaygo :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 12th 2007' - Singles Match - defeats Extreme Mayhem :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 26th 2007' - First Contenders; Triple Threat - defeats Extreme Mayhem and Scott Hall :*'FHT Superstar, Mar 5th 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; Hardcore Steel Cage Match - defeats ©James McDaygo (Becomes FHT Hardcore Champion) :*'ELITE Evolution, Mar 13th 2007' - Non Sanctioned Match - lost Hardcore Championship to ©LBM :*'FHT Thursday Night, Mar 22nd 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; FMW Rules; Triple Threat - (?) ©LBM and James McDaygo Moveset :*Scorpio's Scourge (Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT) :*Scorpion Hangover (Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Scorpio Stinger (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission) :*Scorpio Killer (Clothesline from Hell) :*Raised Scorpio Killer (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Stinger Spike (360 spin landing feet first on opponents chest) :*Scorpio Strike (STK - STO w/choke) :*Big Boot :*Running Leg Lariat :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Assorted Suplexes :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Dragon Clutch :*Superkick :*Scorpio-Effect (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut